


Last Thoughts of a Fighter

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-30
Updated: 2006-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: The last thoughts of a lover and a fighter. Harry/Ron





	Last Thoughts of a Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: A/N: I stuck H/R-ness into my English class. Who knew studying Shakespeare would be so much fun? Assignment: Write a Shakespearian sonnet. Has to be about love, fourteen lines long, ten syllables in each line, and lines 1&3, 2&4, etc. have to rhyme.

 

* * *

__ **Last Thoughts of a Fighter  
** __ **  
**

 

As the dark days come upon us, I think  
I think of the good days between us two  
But those days were gone in the eye’s quick blink  
I think of you as the best man I knew  
I remember those dark nights of terror  
Until finally it was you I’d see  
We started this through trial and error  
You would sit and listen to my soft plea  
The darkest day to memory; your death  
I never felt so alone ‘till that night  
I held you though your soft, shaky last breath  
Without you I didn’t think I could fight  
But now I stare down at my own demise  
I think ‘Once more I will see your blue eyes’  



End file.
